


Severed

by Thymesis



Series: Star Wars Drabbles Collection [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Ambiguous Feelings, Drabble, Gen, Gen or Slash, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/pseuds/Thymesis
Summary: His Master should have been the one to do it. But since Qui-Gon Jinn is dead, Obi-Wan has decided to cut off his Padawan braid himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> May be read either as a standalone drabble or in conjunction with [Finders, Keepers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10546172).

Obi-Wan stands alone before a mirror, holding a vibroknife behind his ear.

He never thought it’d be this way.

His Master was supposed to do this. But Qui-Gon Jinn is dead. A Severing Ceremony would be meaningless without him.

Besides, given the circumstances, he isn’t sure his Knighthood is an accomplishment worth commemorating.

No, better just to cut his Padawan braid himself. Why make a fuss?

In the mirror, he sees Anakin entering the room. The boy looks anxious.

_Your focus determines your reality._

The cut is swift—clean.

There are no endings, no beginnings. Only the here and now.


End file.
